Solitaire(Wiki Contest: March 2013)
http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_Jackson_Fanfiction_Wiki_Contest:_March_2013 I'm just gonna try this. Almost definitely a one-shot. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE♫♪♫!!!!!!']] [[User blog:oboebandgeek99|'Save the Interrobang‽']] 23:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) actually I decided this is too fun. suggestions for book two? (also I would like some critique on this because I haven't written in a while) I (Klondike) I'm just sitting up here. Alone. I have a deck of cards in front of me. Remember how we used to play? When we were young, we would hear songs of youth, fun, old age, work, love, heartbreak. He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he Talks like a gentleman Like you imagined when you Were young.... Carefree, unknowing we would play. War, Go Fish, Cheat, and others. We would play and listen... We had no way of knowing what lay ahead. How could we? It's true that niether of us had the best home life... My step-father and your step-mother. They were not kind to us. Drinking, smoking, disrespecting our parents. We vowed one day we would run away. We vowed we would turn into birds, like in Forrest Gump. Understanding that movie is too sad. I can't watch it without you. It breaks my heart. Setting up solitare is not the same as setting up blackjack. Klondike will only last so long before the table flips and so do I. You aren't the only friend I've had, but you were my first friend. My best friend. Without you these cards don't seem like fifty-two individuals. They look like part of one, solitary deck. I guess that's for a reason, though. II (Golf) I lost again. I can't play this again, I'll drive myself insane. I'll set up a new game. Settin aside Klondike and Katherine for now, a set up a (slightly) less frustrating game and replace my thoughts with a (slightly) less frustrating friend. You always took me to sports games. I wanted the arcade, you decided sports. I wanted to go to a rock concert, but you had a game to play. "I'm sorry I couldn't go to your concert, the football game was on TV." I got so annoyed I just stopped going. I mean, other than that you were awesome. Nobody was surprised when it turned out you were a demigod of Ares. You always dominated at capture the flag. I don't know if our team will ever win again. Like a golf ball you traveled. Fast, powerful, far, knocking things out with only "fore" for a warning. And then, just like a golf ball, you went so far that we lost sight of you. You're probably out there on the dirt somewhere, in agony, waiting to be picked up. I just can't see you. None of us can. I hope we will one day. But I doubt it. Gods, I forgot how infuriating this game can be. III (Clock) Switching again. I hate playing alone. I mean, I know I lose games with four players and up (especially with george) but... It's just nice to have company. I'm brought back to one night alone, but simultaneously with another person. Somebody very spiritual. You always believed in those sill magic and superstitions. You refused to step on cracks in a sidewalk, you used to invite me to seances, and talked of ghosts, zombies, and other Horribles, as you called them. Your favorite song was "Superstition," for gods' sake! But I never believed-- I'm a skeptic at heart. I never believed until that one night. I understand more now, but even knowing what I know now doesn't begin to explain that night. You had heard of this game-- Hitori Kakurenbo or Hide and Seek Alone. It was all supernatural and sounded creepy. I objected for weeks, months even to play it. I've never been fond of dark or the night (I guess I know why now) but supernatural beings? No way I was doing it. You wanted to do it with me (sort of-- at the same time we would play you said, just in different houses) and I refused until my scientific curiosity took over. My parents left town one weekend, and yours had too. It was on. I started at three a.m. like the instructions said and used one of my step-fathers creepy hyena dolls. I followed all of the directions, and hid in the pantry-- far from the bathroom. I hid in silence for a while. Then I heard my iPod turn on. The strange thing is, I could've sworn my iPod died. It played "One Way or Another" "'''One way' 'Or another' 'I'm gonna find ya' 'I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha--'"'' Suddenly the song switched to "You and Me and Steve" "'''And your friend--'"'' The iPod suddenly switched off. I thought this peculiar and was starting to worry a little bit. I freaked out when the TV switched on. It was only static-- but I had unplugged the TV hours ago. I decided to end it early. On the way to the bathroom, I nearly tripped over the hyena doll. It was only 10 yards away from the pantry. I ended it quickly, burning the hyena and disposing over everything seperately from everything else. I spread salt everywhere. The TV was still unplugged. The analog clocks were broken. It was about four a.m. You had told me you would end it at four forty-five a.m. and would call me at latest ten minutes later. I waited to five a.m. to realize you were still playing. I rushed to your house and saw you in front of the window. You were standing petrified in front of your chosen doll, a bunny. I tried to attract your attention but nothing worked, you just stood there. Finally I pounded on the window, and you awoke from your trance and ended the game. Your clocks were broken, too. We quickly worked all of his superstitions on getting rid of ghosts. He said only one word, but his tone gave me chills. "K-Kyle...?" I shook my head. "Don't." We worked all through the night and slept late the next morning. I now believe Phobos and/or Deimos had something to do with your petrification, but I don't know why... They would get you later and I would stand by, helpless. The one thing I like about Clock: you can't do anything wrong. It is entirely luck. But it reminds me of the night of the broken clocks. I wouldn't play for long. IV (Forty Thieves) I won. Steve would be proud. But what's the point of winning if you can't share it with your friends? Forty thieves is confusing, but not nearly as confusing as the girl who introduced it. You were always a mystery. We always had so much in common. We could either be best friends or worst enemies, depending on the day. I never knew what to expect, but you taught me my now favorite games. Looking back, it's ironic. You taught me how to stand being alone. But I didn't want to. I never wanted it. But we couldn't have each other. You were always bright and sunny, like me. It sucks that I couldn't help. It seems as though those forty thieves in the night, took you away. But the real answer, perhaps, lies in remembering a song which I showed you-- or at least a cover. I was thinking 'bout her Thinking 'bout me Thinking 'bout us What we gonna be? Open my eyes. It was only just a dream. So I travel back Down that road. Will she come back? No one knows I realize It was only just a dream. You entered my life like a dream and dispeared just as quickly. But for once, I wouldn't forget this dream. I would never forget you. No. I can't do this. V (Pyramid) I can't just mope here. Setting up pyramid, just like I showed Megan. I can't wait forever. I have to find them! I have to find you. Megan Black, Demigoddess of Apollo, who disappeared in the middle of the night, ran away or kidnapped. '' '' Steve Harris, Demigod of Hermes, held captive by Phobos and Deimos. '' '' George O'neill, Demigod of Ares, sent on a quest from which he never returned. '' '' And especially you, Katherine Cameron, Demigoddess of Athena... On the Isle of bliss... Waiting for a miracle only I can provide. I wipe the cards off of the table and start planning. I'm alone, but not for long. I will find you, all of you! I swear to the gods, I, Kyle Jones, Demigod of Apollo, will find you. I have to figure it out but... AGH! I should've continued pyramid. At least I-- That's it. Pyramids. That's the answer. I am alone. But for how long? END Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Oboebandgeek99